Champion
A Champion is a being that possesses the 【Champion】''' 'title. Description The 【'Champion】 'title can only be obtained by someone that has come from another world (i.e. summoned, transferred by chance, or reincarnated). The title is only available to other-worlders once they have been acknowledged by the gods and by at least ten thousand people. The title was acquired by the champions Zakkart and Bellwood since they were summoned by the gods from the otherworld of Earth (alternate version, not the same one the Bravers are from that is under Rodcorte's reincarnation system). They obtained the title immediately because initially summoned by the gods to become Champions in the first place and were praised by the people as "The Champions summoned by the Gods". Capabilities The【'Champion】'''title has the effect of augmenting the powers, abilities, and effects of any equipped Artifacts and possessed Unique Skills. It will also lower the difficulty of awakening superior Skills. Known Champions The Original Seven The original seven champions were people that were summoned by the primary gods of Lambda to fight against the Demon King Gudaranis. They could be split into two separate factions due to their ideology, methods, and strategies for fighting against the Demon King. All of the Creation Minded Champions had their souls broken by the Demon King Guduranis because he believed them to be the greater threat. Creation Minded Champions *Zakkart - The Champion of Vida, the Goddess of Life and Love. Soul destroyed by Demon King Guduranis. Fragments of his soul were combined with his fellow fallen champions to form a new soul by Rodcorte. His body was resurrected and mated with Vida to create the ancestors of the Vampires and Ghouls. *Arc - The Champion of Ricklent, the Genie of Time and Magic. Soul destroyed by Demon King Guduranis. Fragments of his soul were combined with his fellow fallen champions to form a new soul by Rodcorte. *Solder - The Champion of Peria, the Goddess of Water and Knowledge. Soul destroyed by Demon King Guduranis. Fragments of her soul were combined with her fellow fallen champions to form a new soul by Rodcorte. *Hillwillow - The Champion of Botin, the Goddess of Earth and Craftsmanship. Soul destroyed by Demon King Guduranis. Fragments of his soul were combined with his fellow fallen champions to form a new soul by Rodcorte. Battle Oriented Champions *Bellwood - The Champion of Alda, the God of Light and Law. Led a war against Vida in the Alda Faction. Fell into a slumber after he and the Evil God of Sinful Chains struck each other down simultaneously. *Nineroad - The Champion of Shizarion, the God of Wind and Art. Manages the Wind Element after Shizarion's destruction after becoming a Heroic God. Currently in the Alda Faction. *Farmaun Gold - The Champion of Zantark, the God of Fire and War. Fought against his patron god in the Alda-Vida War on the side of the Alda Faction. Became a Heroic God after death and manages the Fire Element in Zantark's stead. Left the Alda Faction. Current Living Champions Modern day Champions that have obtained the title 100 thousand years after the war against the Demon King and the Alda-Vida War. *Vandalieu - His soul is made up of the fragments of the four fallen original champions that participated in the Demon King War. Trivia *People that have been born and raised entirely in the world of Lambda such as 'Thunderclap' Schneider and the 'Blue-flamed Sword' Heinz can never obtain the Champion title, no matter how much they could be acknowledged by the gods or people. **Since Vandalieu was reincarnated into Lambda with the memories of his previous lives intact, he was able to obtain the title once the multitude of gods and people within the Boundary Mountain Range acknowledged him. Just the two gods Fidirg and Merrebeveil were not enough to fulfill the conditions for Vandalieu to acquire the title. Category:Champion Category:Transferred Category:Reincarnated